1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing reels and particularly to a method and means of uniformly winding fishing line on to spinning reels.
2. Description of the Art
All spinning reels require some form of spool oscillation system that enables the spool to move back and forth as fishing line is being retrieved. Without this oscillation, the line would accumulate on the spool very unevenly. This is cosmetically and functionally undesirable.
Prior art FIG. 1, shows an exploded view of parts of a fishing reel as disclosed in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,379, issued May 28, 2002, entitled “Spinning reel with uniform velocity spool”. The fishing reel includes an oscillating assembly including a rotating oscillating member having a cam that slides along a working surface 86 in continuous engagement with the surface of a recessed area throughout rotation of an oscillating member 66 to produce an oscillation movement of a slider 68 coupled to the main shaft. See '379 patent, FIGS. 7 and 9 and column 7, lines 14 to 18 and column 8, lines 9–14.
In accordance with this patent, the figure-8 configuration of the recessed area in the slider 68 produces substantially uniform speed in the axial direction of main shaft 56 by rotation of oscillating member 66 at a constant speed. '379 patent, column 8, lines 46 et seq. Accordingly, this patent teaches a single cam roller surface on a figure-8 track.
Performance problems resulting from uneven line lay are: (1) casting distance is adversely affected and (2) drag release (while fighting a fish) will not be as smooth. A uniform oscillation system allows the line to be laid flat on the spool and, as a result, corrects these problems.
In addition to producing uniform line lay, a good oscillation system should be durable (for reliability), simple (for low cost) and compact (to keep the reel small). Generally, there are two types of systems in use. The first, a crosswind gear and block type, is durable, simple and compact. However, the line lay is only somewhat uniform, and not flat across the length of the spool. The second, the worm type, does give a flat line lay, but it is not durable and simple because there are more parts in the mechanism. Thus, currently, there is a need for a system which meets all of these criteria.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,773, 5,012,990 and 6,000,653 show elliptical grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,489 discloses a stud with an elliptical-shaped cross-section. In one embodiment, there is a Z-shaped groove.
Italian reference number 694177, Sep. 3, 1965, discloses a Z-shaped groove which has straight sections as well as sharp breaks between sections.
A number of references show S-shaped grooves, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,350,131 and 6,264,125. The latter has one straight leg in the groove as well as curved sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,597 shows a V-shape in the groove as well as an irregular shape in both the stud and the groove.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,130 and 3,055,607 disclose planetary gear systems with rounded gear teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,573 discloses an eccentric system including an eccentric curved captive cam groove or path (see FIG. 2).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,814 shows a crank pin, eccentrically mounted on a satellite wheel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,465, 4,196,869 and Japanese reference 154543 (1994) all show straight grooves with studs having circular cross-sections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,678,780, 5,941,470, 5,934,586, 4,618,107, 4,865,262 and 3,436,033 all show worm or helix gears with sliders, that is, eccentric crank pins engaging them.
It is my understanding that these all produce non-regular accumulations; particularly at the ends of the spool.